


The Vampire

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a vampire and Maria is injured and surrounded by enemies and you were wandering in the area and saw her. You save her but then you disappear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Maria groaned in pain as she found some cover. This mission was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. Get the information and get out. But things don’t always go as planned.

It was already dark out and she heard the Hydra agents looking for her. Pain shot through her leg from the gun shot wound. She needed to get out of there and get to the extraction point. Maria took a deep breath before she reloaded her guns.

You were wandering around the area when you heard gun shots and shouting. You froze and listened just as you smelt blood. Your fangs grew just at the smell. You ran in the direction, when you got there you saw a woman being surrounded. 

The woman saw you and you both looked at each other then you saw that she was injured. You’re not sure why but this woman intrigued you, you felt the need to save her and before you knew it you started attacking the people that were surrounding her. 

They were all dead in no time, you smirked as you licked the blood that was on your lips. You felt someone looking at you and you turned towards the woman. Her eyes were wide. 

Maria couldn’t believe her eyes. Was this real or did she lose so much blood that she’s seeing things? She looked at you and saw the little bit of blood that was on the side of your mouth. 

You looked her up and down, you could tell that she wasn’t sure if you were real and you wouldn’t blame her. Before you were turned into a vampire you didn’t believe vampires were real either.

You retracted your fangs so she would know that you weren’t going to hurt her. But before the woman could say anything to you, you ran away.

Maria looked in the direction you ran off in, she was in awe. Vampires are real. Honestly she shouldn’t be surprised anymore. She wasn’t afraid of you, when she saw you retract your fangs she knew you weren’t going to hurt her. 

Also you did save her, she was grateful for you saving her. But before you ran off she was going to thank you. Maria sighed and began making her way to the extraction point. 

On the way back to HQ she already had a plan to try and find you. She needed to thank you for saving her life and she was going to do everything she could to find you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings(not really): Mention of past relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Months after you saved that woman, you found yourself trying to find her. It had led you to New York. You’ve been there before but that was a long time ago and it’s so different now.

But when you got there someone tried to rob you, which didn’t end well for that person. That was when you noticed that there were a lot of criminals around. So you kind of became a vigilante. 

You thought that no one knew about what was going on but you were wrong. The Avengers were told that criminals were getting their blood drained all over the city. Fury wanted them to find you and try to recruit you for the Avengers.

Maria volunteered to go undercover. She had a feeling you were the one who was doing this and she was finally going to be able to see you again after months of trying to find you. This was her chance.

**xxxxx**

It was a full moon that night, as you were walking around the city you listened to the sounds around you, waiting to hear if any criminals were doing anything. That was when you heard someone taking a gun out and taking the safety off. 

You ran and saw a guy holding a gun to a woman’s head. You didn’t hesitate to grab the guy, your fangs grew and you drained the blood from him. When you were done, the body fell onto the ground, you wiped the blood from your mouth.

“It’s really you.” 

Your head shot up as you quickly turned around to face the woman you saved. It was the same woman you saved months ago, the one you were trying to find. 

“I never got to thank you for saving me that day.” She slowly walked towards you, she was careful not to move too fast in case you ran again. “And I guess for saving me again right now.” She chuckled.

Your fangs were still out so you retracted them. “You’re welcome.”

“What’s your name?” She asked. “What are you didn’t in New York?”

“(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).” You lightly smiled. For some reason you felt calm around her, she was different. “I have been trying to find you. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Maria couldn’t help but blush. “My name is Maria by the way. I have to be honest with you though. There’s a reason for me being a “victim”. I work for a group called the Avengers, They were told about the criminals getting their blood drained. My boss wants to recruit you.”

“They want a vampire to join your team?” You tilt your head to the side, Maria couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

“Well they don’t know you’re a vampire. I’m the only one who knows.”

**xxxxx**

You walked next to Maria as you walked into the Avengers tower. She had called everyone letting them know that she had found you and that you agreed to join the team.

Walking into the meeting room you were met with everyone’s eyes on you. You glanced at Maria before you told them that you were the one who was draining the blood from criminals.

“Oh, so you’re an inhuman?“ Clint asked you.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “No. I’m a vampire.”

Everyone laughed since they thought you were joking, but the only ones who weren’t laughing were you and Maria. You looked over at her, she just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s a good one!” Tony said while he was still laughing. “She’s-” He stopped laughing once he saw your fangs, his eyes widened. “Oh you’re serious… she’s very serious!” He moved behind Natasha, who just rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

You couldn’t help but laugh.

**xxxxx**

Within the months that you’ve been with the Avengers, things have changed. You and Maria have gotten closer and not long after she asked you out. At first you were worried since you were a vampire and she’s not. But she didn’t care, she still wanted to date you. It was different, but you were happy for the first time in a long time.

Right now you were on a solo mission. You were the only one who could get the mission done but that didn’t stop Maria from going with you. You made sure that she stayed back on the quinjet though, you wanted her to stay safe.

Everything was going well, that was until you were grabbed and thrown before being pinned down.

Then you saw who it was. “Olivia?” You gasped. Olivia was your ex from many years ago. The two of you dating back when you were turned into a vampire.

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t have found out?!” She growled.

Your pushed her off and stood back up, you glared at her. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what!” She was about ready to attack you at any moment. “You’re dating a human! A fucking human!”

You growled as your fangs grew. “So what if I am?! We were humans once!”

She ran at you but you grabbed her and threw her back. “It’s not normal for vampires to date humans!”

“It happens! If you just opened your eyes and see that!” You rushed forward and grabbed her.

That was when the two of you began to fight. One moment you would have the upper hand then she the next. Before you knew it she had you pinned down again but this time she was about ready to kill you. You tried to fight her but nothing seemed to work.

“It saddens me that I have to do this, sweetheart.” She gave you a fake sad smile.

You closed your eyes waiting for her to kill you but it never came. Then you heard a gun shot and then a body fall beside you. You slowly opened your eyes to find Maria standing there with a gun held in front of her. Looking beside you, you saw Olivia.

Maria ran over to you and knelt next to you, you sat up and wrapped your arms around her. “You saved me.” You nuzzled your face into her neck.

When you joined the Avengers you worked with Tony on making special bullets made to take out a vampires. That’s how Maria took out Olivia.

Maria wrapped her arms around you, she held you close. “Of course, babe. I wasn’t going to let her kill my girlfriend.” She kissed the top of your head. You couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s so funny?” She grinned.

You pulled away from her neck. “It’s just that I’ve saved you twice and now you were the one to save me.” You smiled at her before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss, she chuckled against your lips before deepening the kiss.


End file.
